1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in fluid flow control, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid flow control valve wherein the output flow of the valve remains constant while fluid pressure may change at the input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of spa tubs, it is common practice to employ different water pressures to provide different system functions such as for ejecting water out of massage jets at high pressure and circulating for filtration purposes at lower pressure, for example. When it is desired to run a waterfall, fountain or other type of constant flow water feature as part of this multi-stage pressure system, these water features change flow output as the pressure in the system changes. The present invention overcomes that problem.